


刍狗04

by Dempster



Series: 【毕苏】刍狗 [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 麻雀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster





	刍狗04

【04】  
毕忠良挑了个周末，把李默群夫妇俩和陈深约出来吃夜宵，定了五人的位置，可坐了很久第五个人都没来。  
突然雷电交加，外面下起了暴雨。行路的人没有带伞，在雨中淋了个透。  
“陈深，阿四怎么样了？我还在处里的时候，你天天往狗房跑，爱的不行。”  
“阿四现在长大了，现在是个大小伙子了。”  
“听说忠良现在也在养狗？”李默群插话道。  
“以前山海养的狗，从德国买的一只棕色的博美，我天天看着山海在怀里抱着也挺温顺的，这山海一走谁的话都不听，见人就咬，现在一直关在后院的狗房里，下人在喂。”  
“忠良，还有你训不服的狗？”  
“这个训狗，得慢慢来，急不得，要是逼急了还能反咬你一口。”  
“但这狗啊也不能一昧的宠着，到最后就像山海养的博美一样，再好的狗也只能关在笼子里。”  
“李主任说的是。”  
话音刚落，苏三省推门而入，看见李默群和陈深，默默鞠躬。“李主任，陈处长，毕会长。”  
“三省啊，快来坐。怎么淋雨了，快擦擦，不然容易感冒。”说着拿出西装口袋里叠着的手巾，帮苏三省擦耳鬓滴下的水。“李主任真是不给我面子，我请人吃饭，李主任非得把我的人调出去出任务。”  
“忠良，你这可冤枉我了，我可没给苏队长下任务啊。”  
苏三省瞥了一眼对面的陈深，按住毕忠良的手，“毕会长，我自己来就行了。”  
毕忠良抽开苏三省的手，继续帮他擦着雨水。看着陈深嫌弃的表情就明白了，这是陈深捣的鬼，“小赤佬，整天跟我过不去。”  
“毕会长，差不多了，吃饭吧。”  
“等一下，李主任有件事要说。”  
“研究所所长的位置一直缺着，影佐将军让我找个人选，我就把你推上去了。本来是明天开会才宣布的，可毕会长等不及，非要提前给你庆祝一下。我看毕会长才有事情要说。”  
陈深站起身理了理衣服，“我去一下洗手间。”  
毕忠良知道陈深跟苏三省不对付，就随他去了。没想饭都快吃完了人也没回来。  
陈深站在洗手间门口一包烟抽了大半。苏三省吃完饭从包间里出来去洗手间，用拇指摩挲着左耳后的伤疤，走到洗手间门口正看到陈深，“陈处长。”  
“苏队长，不对，该叫苏所长才对。来一根？”陈深抽出一根烟递给苏三省，帮他点燃。  
“谢谢。”苏三省用右手中指和无名指夹住烟，吸了一口。  
陈深低头弹了下烟灰，眼神却瞟到了苏三省左手无名指上的戒指。看起来毕忠良是铁了心要娶个男人当姨太太了。烟递到嘴边却没心思再抽了，想讽刺几句，可开口却是，“毕会长喜欢喝酒，但只喝温过的花雕。不抽烟，只抽雪茄。”  
“谢谢陈处长提醒。”苏三省点了点头，从鼻腔里将烟喷出来。经过上次的事，苏三省不相信陈深那么好心，但不得不承认毕忠良就这么点爱好。雪茄，苏三省想到在毕忠良家里那天，不自觉皱了皱眉。  
“苏所长，研究所也算是处里的一部分，以后有用的上行动处的时候，苏所长可一定要开口啊。”  
“一定。”  
陈深掐了烟，走到苏三省身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，小声在他耳边说:“苏先生是个人才，何必为了眼前的利益这般委屈自己？”  
苏三省轻笑，看了眼左手无名指上那有些夸张的戒指，“总比被人陷害再扔进监狱好的多。”  
“苏……”陈深话还没说完，毕忠良就迎面走过来。  
“你个小赤佬，吃着饭人就找不到了，在这干嘛？”  
“这不是跟嫂子聊两句吗，就回去了。今天毕会长大喜的日子，我怎么敢走。”  
苏三省吐完最后一缕烟雾，走到毕忠良身边，旁若无人的用手腕勾上了毕忠良的脖颈，微笑着看向陈深，笑的娼气十足。  
毕忠良更随性的搂着苏三省的腰，对陈深说:“好了，回去吃点东西，不能把李主任晾在那，显得我招待不周。”

苏三省可没想到今晚毕忠良会来求婚那么一出，前段时间的死缠烂打，无事献殷勤，苏三省只当毕忠良是一时兴起。毕忠良让李默群把苏三省提到了所长的位置，拿着这个职位做聘礼。今天，当着李主任的面，要是驳了毕忠良的面子，怕是真的不识时务了。换句话说，就是给脸不要脸。  
在上海区，毕忠良算不上手眼通天，但自古官商勾结，君臣际会，毕忠良也算是个人物字号。傍上这颗大树，始终是有好处的。  
夜宵结束，毕忠良哄着苏三省回了自己府上。和上次来的时候无二，只是多了些红色的灯笼，贴了些囍字，不用想都知道是毕忠良安排好的。  
光着身子躺在红色缎子面的被褥上，冰冷的布料触碰着火热的皮肤，不知是灯光照着被面染的人通红，还是人受不住开苞的苦楚将身子忍的通红。  
双手四处扯拽着能碰到的东西，花白的牙齿咬着床单，势要将它撕裂一般。  
皎洁的月光透过窗子撒在地上，看得见窗外树叶的摆动，晃的人心烦。怕是窗外太黑，窗子里映着屋内的人。两具交缠折叠的身体，一张沾满泪水的脸，望断春水的眸子望不穿夜深忽梦少年事。  
恍惚间那人似在说，跟了我以后便不用再受苦了，你要的权利地位金钱，我可以一样不少的给你。不必压抑，所有的不满都可以向我倾诉。  
是柔情断了冷静，还是欲望沉了理智？寂静的夜晚，夜莺的一声啼叫划破了夜空，打破了寂静。低扬婉转，沉闷短促，唤醒了两人体内沉睡已久的野兽，惊醒了入夜安眠的家犬。  
一头扎进欲海，千万只蚂蚁啃食着血肉，蚀骨销魂。你予我取，成就这一场饕餮盛宴。食髓知味，从今往后只有你能给我最多的欢愉。  
红色的丝线织成满地绫罗，白色的浊液布满身体织成婚纱。成为我最美的新娘，然后落入我为你准备的深渊。  
春宵苦短，良宵尚早。  
夜莺叫穿了黎明，疲惫的缩在主人为他准备的巢中，而主人却早已离开，等待着自己新娘醒来。  
第二天醒来的时候已经日上三竿，苏三省浑身酸痛，扶着腰下床，连双腿都在打颤。昨天做昏过去的时候已近破晓，满身污秽已被清洗干净，房间也不是昨天的那个房间，床头柜上放着睡衣。苏三省拽过来披在身上，带子松松垮垮的系在腰间，睡衣根本遮不住胸前的点点红痕一直延续到小腹，步子稍微大一点大腿根上青紫的指痕也遮不住，影影绰绰还能看见胯间的私密物。  
折腾一夜，苏三省本来梳理的整整齐齐的头发，现在毫无章法蓬松的垂在额前。本来就精致的脸显得更小了，昨晚哭哭啼啼的更像是个刚毕业的学生。揉着眼从楼上往下走，光着脚踩在实木的楼梯上没有一点声音。  
走到毕忠良面前，毕忠良这才注意苏三省，放下手里的报纸。苏三省跨坐在毕忠良腿上，双手环上毕忠良的脖子，头埋在他的颈窝里，小声说：“饿了。”  
毕忠良调笑，“怎么？昨晚没喂饱你？”一只手抱着苏三省的腰，一只手从大腿往上摸，“怎么里面没穿？衣柜里给你准备衣服了。”碰到下面那张合不拢的小嘴，苏三省不自觉的抖了身子，“下面疼吗？”  
苏三省点点头，没说话，但是肚子已经叫起来了。  
“饭准备好了，去吃饭。”毕忠良捏了下圆滚滚的臀部。  
双脚踩在冰凉的地板上，毕忠良看见苏三省光着脚，起身直接把苏三省抱了起来。苏三省被吓到了，立马抱住毕忠良。餐厅还有人进进出出，苏三省把头埋在毕忠良胸口。  
“夫人，这以后都是伺候你的，你怎么能不让人家见面呢。”毕忠良坐下来，让苏三省坐在自己腿上，面对着摆盘子的下人。  
下人们哪敢抬头，斜着眼偷偷瞟着这位小夫人，口上是尊敬的叫着夫人，可心里却不知道怎么想着这位“夫人”。不过是借着一张脸爬男人床的下贱坯子，还不如卖力气干活的下人。  
苏三省看着下人们不服但又不得已的表情，从心底窃喜。都是从贫民窟爬出来的，凭什么他苏三省就能坐在人上人的位置。就凭这张脸，就凭卖这一身肉又怎样？至少现在你必须得低头。  
饭桌上，毕忠良一口饭一口菜的喂苏三省，根本不让他自己动手，似乎就是为了告诉家里的下人，这位小夫人老爷都得宠着。也告诉苏三省，家里有自己给他撑腰。  
苏三省哪是得了便宜不占的人，干脆窝在毕忠良怀里等着人喂，喂慢了还得遭埋怨。毕忠良倒是不生气，眯着眼笑着，哄着自家夫人吃饭。  
——tbc——


End file.
